


Happy Endings

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One less, one more...(see notes)
Relationships: Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> December 11, 2004. 
> 
> Blood, death and relatively brutal desecration of a child.
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat   
and all that

There would be one less happy ending that night... Raziel found himself captivated as Kain became one with the mist and snuck behind the girl, not giving her the slightest of chances to escape. Raziel couldn't help but shiver as Kain grabbed the girl, lifting her off of the ground and sinking his fangs into her neck before she even had a chance to scream.

In the dark, desolate night, she wouldn't be missed. Only when the sun rose and some human family found that they lacked a child, then some alarm would be raised. But it would be no concern of the vampires. And it was so much more amusing to hunt as opposed to simply drinking from a slave or one the feeble cultists.

"Raziel..."

Besides, there was never anything wrong with getting out a bit.

Raziel took the warm, limp body from Kain, not feeding just yet but instead leaning to lick at a few drops of blood that ran down Kain's chin, savoring them. But now that bloodlust would be sated, there was plenty of time for other sorts of play.

The girl's body was almost too light in his grasp, making Raziel conscious of his strength as he sank his fangs into her throat, claiming a spot near where Kain had drank. And as he felt the heat from the rich, warm blood course through his body, he felt Kain behind him as well, holding him tightly and making him very aware that he was not the only one aroused by the hunt.

Not letting the girl's body drop, Raziel lifted his head head, hissing as a strong hand pushed into his pants and grabbed his arousal. Tonight was not a night for subtlety.

Blood spilling from between his lips, Raziel was not surprised to have it almost instantly licked away by Kain. Kain forced him to loose his grip on the girl, her body tumbling to the cool earth, landing at an unnatural angle and looking like little more than a discarded toy.

As his pants slid downward, revealing taught muscle and firm pale flesh, Raziel couldn't help but shiver. The night wasn't cold in the least, but there was no way to deny the effect Kain's touch had on him. In a moment Raziel was on the ground, naked and thankful for a soft bed of leaves as a resting place.

Wincing at sudden penetration, Raziel dug his claws into the ground, tearing up the earth as Kain pushed deeper, knowing Raziel's body would yield. Raziel felt Kain move above him, reaching. And then something warm was easing their coupling, not his own blood but the blood of the girl, running down over his buttocks and over Kain's arousal, slicking it enough so that Raziel was no longer tensing with every motion.

Raziel wondered if Kain had just torn the girl to shreds based on the blood now running down, coating his own erection in delicious warmth moments before strong claws wrapped around it, not bothering with gentleness. Head down, resting on his arms, Raziel just pressed back, meeting Kain's thrusts and savouring the smell of the blood as it stained the ground and his own body.

There was almost a bit of disappointment lingering in Raziel's mind as Kain climaxed, barely vocal as he gripped Raziel's body to his, pulling Raziel from the ground. Raziel heard a dull thud beside him and glanced over to see the girl's body, definitely shredded. Kain had to have been holding it, showering them both with rich red.

As Kain pulled away, Raziel stayed up on his knees, confused as to why Kain hadn't let his erection free as well. But then Kain was on him again, licking the spilled blood from Raziel, getting every last bit as quickly as possible. Raziel shuddered as Kain carefully licked between Raziel's legs, likely tasting a bit of his own seed. And once Kain reached Raziel's arousal, working it with both his mouth and hands, Raziel could not hold on one minute longer. Reaching orgasm so great that he felt dizzy, Raziel emptied himself into Kain's mouth, his seed mixing with remnants of blood.

Laying there later, watching Kain devour more of the girl, taking until there was absolutely nothing left, Raziel could only be thankful for the opportunity to hunt with his sire. Yes, for one less happy ending, there was one more.


End file.
